Infierno
by Monochrome Butterflies
Summary: El infierno se encuentra en la tierra y él lo vive todos los días. Aporte a la RinHaru week. ¡FELIZ SEMANA A LAS RINHARU SHIPPER!


Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

**Historia creada para la RinHaru Week**

_**Para Roosse porque sé cuánto ama el RinHaru.**_

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO:<strong>_Infierno_

**Resumen: **_El infierno se encuentra en la tierra y él lo vive todos los días._

**Personaje: **_Haruka Nanase — Rin Matsuoka. _

**Género:** _Angustia, Drama, Tragedia._

* * *

><p><em>Infierno<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Es miedo royendo tus entrañas, pasos fuera de la puerta, la luz tintineando hasta apagarse, sabes que en cualquier momento pude atraparte; inútilmente piensas que tapándote con la sabana lograras protegerte sin embargo sabes no será así, el miedo se enrolla en ti como un una boa comprimiendo tu pecho; sientes la falta de aire, los latidos frenéticos de tu corazón, no hay donde ocultarse, gateas hasta esconderte bajo la cama, te arrastras y en el rincón más lejano te acuestas en posición fetal, no quieres que te atrape, temblores recorren tu cuerpo, tu respiración es cada vez más agitada, un grito quiere salir de tu garganta pero el miedo te tiene presa y el pánico te inunda y no puedes producir ningún sonido porque sientes una mano invisible que te asfixia y cubre tu boca y quieres patalear, gritar y que alguien acuda a tu rescate; la cerradura comienza a sonar y lágrimas recorren tu rostro el nudo en la garganta se intensifica, muerdes tus labios con desespero y el sabor metálico de la sangre te inunda, el miedo abraza tu cuerpo y te hace su prisionero, y después todo es negro porque el aire se esfumo de tu cuerpo.

—

—

Retomas la conciencia y te encuentras con unos ojos escarlatas que alivian tu alma, aprietas la mano que sostiene la tuya y sabes que te encuentras a salvo porque tu ángel se encuentra junto a ti y entonces nada podrá lastimarte ni siquiera tú mismo y tu mente dañada. Rin susurra suaves palabras y la calma te invade, su sonrisa y su mirada son un bálsamo para tus heridas viejas y sangrantes, la agonía que sueles vivir todos los días es reconfortada por su presencia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sientes que todo estará bien porque él está junto a ti y ese es tu hogar.

La mano que te brinda fortaleza se desvanece poco a poco, quieres gritar y ruegas que todo sea una pesadilla que él no se esté desvaneciendo frente a tus ojos, una vez más, porque no lo soportarías.

—

—

Risas, pisadas, sangre, rechinidos. Un cumulo de imágenes inundando tu mente, no sabes si es un sueño, _un recuerdo_, o la realidad. Lo escuchas, sí, escuchas la voz de tu ángel pidiendo ayuda y tú quieres ayudarlo, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él, de aliviar su sufrimiento te embarga y maldices y gruñes porque ése maldito le está haciendo daño y tú solo eres un espectador en la escena, una horrible escena de la cual quieres librarte, el miedo y la impotencia hacen mena en ti y luchas por liberarlos de ese tormento en el que se ha convertido esa fría noche decembrina.

Los gritos que profiere Rin y lo grotesco de la escena hacen que tu estomago se revuelva, quieres vomitar hasta el último pedazo de órgano que hay en ti, la bilis hace su recorrido por tu esófago y sientes su sabor amargo en tu paladar, por un momento deseas morir ahogado en tu propio vomito con tal de dejar de ser sólo un inútil espectador de un acto tan atroz.

—

—

El olor a antiséptico y el pitido de una maquina te revelan tu actual ubicación, el hospital de Iwatobi, no sabes cómo has llegado aquí pero agradeces internamente al ser que te auxilio en el momento oportuno sino ése maldito te tuviera en sus garras y lo último que quieres en esta vida es ver su cara, su deforme sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos grises llenos de maldad. La última vez que lo viste fue en el juicio siendo acusado de asesinato y no sabes cuantas atrocidades más.

Una voz suave y ojos esmeraldas interrumpen tus pensamientos, tu mejor amigo se encuentra ante ti con un semblante serio y preocupado. Makoto siempre ha visto por ti desde que eran niños pero desde que pasó _eso_ el chico simplemente se la vive preocupado por tu bienestar. La orca nota la confusión en tu semblante y comienza a explicarte que te encontró acurrucado bajo la cama luego de haber perdido la conciencia en un ataque de pánico, al parecer le llamaste pidiendo auxilio porque_ él_ iba por ti.

Tratas de recordar si marcaste su número pero todo lo que acude a tu mente son los momentos de angustia y desesperación que viviste cuando creíste que _él_ estaba por encontrarte. Tu ritmo cardiaco se acelera y la maquina a tu lado emite un estruendoso pitido, Makoto te pide que te calmes, te susurra que estas a salvo y deseas creerlo, tú quieres creer en esas palabras con toda tus fuerzas.

Demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te creíste a salvo y esa seguridad solo la encontrabas en los brazos de Rin, pero él ya no está, se ha ido, te lo han arrebatado frente a tus ojos y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo. La impotencia recorre tus venas, como cada que recuerdas que tu ángel se ha ido, le arrancaron las alas y lo alejaron de ti. Maldices y una y mil veces al tipo que te arrebato al peli rojo de tu lado y pides al cielo, que si dios existe, no tenga piedad con él.

—

—

Rin siempre regresa a ti en sueños, son esos momentos en los que eres feliz y te sientes completo y vivo. Desde que se fue dejaste de distinguir la realidad, a veces sientes que el demonio que se lo llevó también vendrá por ti, otras veces Rin nunca se ha marchado y cuando los momentos de lucidez acuden a ti simplemente te sientes cansado y muerto porque la conciencia de que nunca lo volverás a ver pesa sobre tus hombros.

El medico dice que eres mentalmente inestable y que puedes dañarte inconscientemente creyendo que el demonio de ojos grises es quien te lastima, también dice que debes dejar de temer porque ahora estas a salvo, Rin en un lugar mejor, y que Mirano nunca te volverá a lastimar, que él ya se encuentra detenido.

Mirano Amao, el nombre es bilis y repulsión, lo odias y aborreces por arrebatarte tu felicidad. Una noche decembrina el maldito entro a robar a tu departamento, ese lugar que llamabas casa porque lo compartías con Rin, te lastimó y ató a tu cama mientras eras un mudo espectador de como torturó a Rin por resistirse, lo mancilló hasta verlo gritar de dolor y sufrimiento, lo torturó hasta que se quebró, disfrutó de doblegar a Rin mientras oía los gritos de ambos como música celestial y después lo mató frente a tus ojos. No pudiste hacer nada, estabas resignado a morir, deseabas morir cuando la policía interfirió y te salvó, e inicio tu calvario.

En el juicio en contra de Mirano, el bastardo acepto su culpa y narró detalle a detalle lo sucedido esa noche, dijo que disfrutó romper los brazos de Rin y que el sonar de sus huesos lo excitó, miles de atrocidades más salieron de la boca de monstruo que te arrebató todo, pero cada palabra que salía iba dirigida a ti, sus ojos grises y fríos, llenos de maldad y satisfacción nunca se despegaron de los tuyos. Cuando iban a trasladar a Mirano al penal de máxima seguridad pasó a tu lado y susurró unas palabras que todavía llevas grabada a fuego en su maltrecha alma… _"Volveré por ti, Haru-chan"_

Después de eso los ataques de pánico incrementaron y vives a la espera de que Mirano te encuentre y te mate tal y como lo hizo con tu ángel.

El infierno se encuentra en la tierra y tú lo vives todos los días.

* * *

><p><em>¡Jellow! Esta es mi pequeña aportación a la semana de Haruka y Rin, me encantan este par juntos. La verdad lamento no haber podido participar demasiado en la semana pero los finales están al full y no me dejan tiempo para nada. <em>

_Anyway~_

_¡Hasta la próxima! _

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


End file.
